factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Alexandra Malik
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices This quiz is not required for adult characters. If you do not want to answer this quiz, please specify your character's faction in their history. 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Number of E's: ---- I did not complete the aptitude test, because Alexandra is basically an adult. 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Alexandra can be kind to her friends, but very scary when her friends or family are hurt. It takes a lot to piss her off, and when you do, there's no turning back. Alexandra is very mischievous, and loves to pull off pranks. She hates when people let fear take control of them, which did encourage her choice about transferring to Dauntless. Alexandra is very smart, as she grew up surrounded by very... intelligent people. She likes to challenge those who think they're better than everyone and LOVES to defy the rules. She would die for her friends, as she knows they would for her. She is also very sneaky and quiet when doing pranks, giving her the advantage to scare even more her victims. She is funny and likes to bring a smile to other people's faces. Overall, she's a good person to be around with, unless you hurt her friends and family or piss her off. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What made them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what made them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Alexandra was born in a warm June 7th to Jacob and Louise Malik. She is the youngest out of four siblings. It was David, the oldest, Nicholas, the second oldest, Jack, the third oldest, and Alexandra, the youngest and only girl. Alexandra's parents, Jacob and Louise, were expecting a boy, but instead, they ended up with a girl, which made them detest her. David, who was 9 when Sapp was born, and Nicholas, who was 6, hated Alexandra and never wanted to play with her. Jack, being only three when she was born and not really understanding anything, loved her and protected her. As Alexandra grew up, she began to hate the Erudite more and more, with the exception of her brother, because they were arrogant bullies. Once Alexandra began school, she got bullied. Overall, her childhood was a sad one. All of that did change when David turned 15. David and Nicholas began to realize how bad the Erudite treated their sister and how Jack protected her. They came to their senses and began defending their sister and protecting her from their parent's wrath. Having no other choice, Jacob and Louise began to abuse of their other two sons as well. Didn't I mention it? Jacob and Louise abused of Alexandra, because she was a girl instead of a boy. Since Jack always protected her, they began abusing him too. Anyways, once David turned 16 and the ceremony came, he secretly said his good-byes to his siblings, as he knew he had to change factions. He left Nicholas in charge to protect his younger brother and sister from their parents. Hoping that his siblings would join him when the time was right, he switched from Erudite to Abnegation, as he wanted to help others. Enraged with David's choice, the beatings got worse. Of course, Nicholas kept his promise and protected his siblings until he turned 16, in which he left Jack in charge and changed from Erudite to Amity, as he wanted peace. Of course, their parents were even more mad as another one of their children left them. The beatings were worse, but they had made a deal. Well, Jack and his parents did. Jack would take his usual beatings as well as Alexandra's, much to her distaste. That's what happened. Alexandra didn't get beaten for three years, until Jack's turn to choose factions came. He knew he what his choice was going to be and told the remaining members of his family. When his parents heard, they got mad. VERY mad. But, Jack threatened to tell every single one of their secrets if they touched him or his sister. Either way, he had to say the secrets, as he was going to go under a Truth Serum for the initiation of his chosen Faction. He switched from Erudite to Candor. His parents never touched Alexandra, until he spilled every single dirty secret about the beatings, when he went under the serum. Shocked, the Candor notified the Erudite, and the child service workers, as well as the police and took care of Alexandra's parents. ''' '''Alexandra was put in an orphanage, until someone adopted her. It was a nice and humble couple with three children. At first, Alexandra didn't trust them, but eventually began growing on to them. The children were triplets, Lottie, Waliyha, and Phoebe. They were the same age as Alexandra. Apparently, they had 2 older siblings named Zayn and Louis, which were twins that had chosen Dauntless. The triplets and the couple slowly helped the old, happy Alexandra come. When the time came, Alexandra took her Aptitude Test, in which her result was Dauntless. It surprised her, to say the least. She expected something else like Erudite or something. So, when the ceremony began, she saw Phoebe pick Erudite, Lottie picked Erudite as well, and Waliyha chose Dauntless. Sapphire, however, did what her heart told her to do. She chose Dauntless. The initiation wasn't easy for her, but she passed it with one of the top places. During the entire Initiation, she refused to tell anyone her name, except for Waliyha, Louis, who was her instructor, Zayn and her adoptive sister-in-laws. She went by the nickname her brothers gave her. Alex. Unfortunately, Waliyha didn't make it and ended up factionless almost at the end of initiation. When the initiation ended, she ended up on one of the top-three places. Once Alex's moment to choose a job came, she'd choose to be an instructor or to work in the control room. Hopefully, both. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! ((Sapphire is portrayed by Selena Gomez)) 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? '''None. ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! has been approved. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Adult Approved